My Love, My Mate
by Reddeuphoria
Summary: The jewel is used to make a wish. Kagome is now a hanyou. How does she come to terms with it? What does it mean to be a hanyou?


**My Love, My Mate.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

_First of all I would like to say this is not like most of the fics like this one. And the plot is original. Thank you I hope you enjoy._  
--

Kagome sat on the edge of the well. In her small hands she held to complete and purified Shikon Jewel. The pink jewel glittered in the light of the sun. The last three years of her life had been dedicated to this little thing. It seemed now such a long time ago she had come through the well. But now she thought of it as her home and the right place for her to be. Her companions had become her family. All her life she had felt like she was on the inside looking in on everyone else. But here she felt as if she belonged. She didn't want to give that up. But that wasn't her choice. It lay in the hands of the hanyou she had unwittingly given her heart. Three years they had traveled and argued. And some where along the line he had worked his way under her skin. Now the quest had ended, only one more thing to do. This was Inuyasha's choice. He would have to make it on his own. Fear rose up her chest, she shuttered. She took a shaky breath then stood. Her shoulders squared and her head held high she returned to the god tree.

Inuyasha sat in the large tree, thoughts pledged his mind. A soft sound broke him from his thoughts. He looked down to see the young Miko make her way to the base of the old tree. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku stood at the base of the tree as well. They where his pack, his family. Inuyasha couldn't pin point when Kagome had started to break the cold walls he had build around his heart, but he knew she was the one to teach him about trust and love. He never knew someone like her. She saw the good in everything. She was like a guiding light in a dark place. Everyone was drawn together by her, and she was the anchor that held them close. He could not see his future with out her there.

"You need to make a decision. It is time to use the jewel Inuyasha." Her voice held a tone of wisdom he had never noticed before.

She held out his hand to him, the jewel rested in her cupped palm. He took it from her hand, and held it to the light. This small thing was the cause of so much trouble. If it hadn't been so important it would almost make Inuyasha laugh. A soft scent pricked his nose. He turned around to see who approached.

Kikyou came to a halt in front of the silent hanyou. A hurricane of emotions hurled through him. He could feel Kagome behind him, she didn't move or make a sound.

Inuyasha stood back, he took in his surroundings. The winds softly blew around their clothing and locks of hair.

"So are you ready to make your choice, Inuyasha? What will you use the jewel for?" Kikyou said, her voice void of any emotion.

He closed his eyes, the time had come for him to use the jewel. A bright pink aura grew from the jewel. Soon is had engulfed the entire group.  
--

Inuyasha blinked his eyes as the sun shone down on him. He was aware that he was on the ground, and that the damn sun was to bright. The hanyou sat up and looked around. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku lie on the ground not to far away, still unconscious. Worry froze Inuyasha's heart. He franticly searched around himself. His eyes came to rest on the form of a girl. He stood and carefully approached the prone figure.

A pile of ash was spread to the four winds beside the girl. Inuyasha sighed as he watched Kikyou's remains slowly blow away. This was his good bye to her. She was finally at peace. That much he could give her, if nothing else. He returned his attention to the women child on the ground.

Long black hair fanned out around her, which gave the look of a dark halo. The sun lit bluish high lights off in her messy locks. Her hears where pointed, like elf ears, only longer, they gracefully curved on the top of her lobes. Her nimble fingers where adorned with sharpened claws. Her face was the same but different. The angles where more defined, her high cheek bones lead to her slender jaw line. Her lips seemed fuller, a tab bit more pout. Inuyasha reached out a clawed hand to her shoulder, gently he shook her.

Kagome's eyes slowly blinked, then focused. Her normally chocolate eyes had changed. She gazed up at Inuyasha with her startling green eyes. She raised a graceful brow and looked at her hands.

"What happened to me?" She asked as she turned her hands over to exam them. Her eyes where wide as she looked at her body. She looked the same but she looked different at the same time. Taller, but more curves, she filled out in all the right ways. Inuyasha sat on the ground next to her.

"It was my wish. I wished to make Kikyou free. I wanted to stay with you, but remain the way I am. Because you love me as a half demon. So to stay with me through my life time," He paused as sighed. "You had to become a hanyou as well."

He stared at the ground, afraid of her reaction. He didn't know what to expect. Soft hands where on his cheeks and pushed his face up. He looked into her quicksilver eyes. She had a intimate smile on her face, a bit of her fangs showed. If he thought she was beautiful before, she was absolutely breath taking now.

"This is what I wanted, too." She whispered as she looked him straight in the eye.

"Kagome!" Shippo's high pitched voice erupted around them. Kagome covered her now sensitive ears.

The little red fur ball launched its self at Kagome. But stopped short of her, and gawked. "Kagome? What happened?"

"What does it look like runt? She is a hanyou." Inuyasha growled at the kit as he got closer to Kagome. More now then ever he was protective of her. Maybe it was is half animal nature. He would never know for sure.

Shippo examined his adoptive mother. A huge grin split his tiny face as he climbed in her lap. "This is so cool!"

Kagome giggled softly as she ruffled his hair. The other two of their group soon regained consciousness. She glanced up at them, and they to stopped to stare.

"Lady Kagome, it seems you have gone through quite a drastic change." Miroku said as he sat down next to Inuyasha.

Sango cocked a head to the side and looked her over. "Wow."

The sun was low over the horizon, the group made its way back to the village. They would continue their fascination of Kagome's transformation at the comfort of Keade's hut in the village.  
--

_Here is the first chapter. I know it is short, but I wanted to see how well this one will do. Reviews would be wonderful. I hope that you liked it! _

_Reddeuphoria_


End file.
